OS CS : You And Me
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: Killian Jones était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, Emma Swan...mais, jamais il ne le lui avait avoué. Mais maintenant, la femme de sa vie, celle qui avait donnée un sens tout nouveau à l'amour ainsi qu'à sa vie, était celle d'un autre.


Voici un OS écrit à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin. Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire sur ce thème...parce qu'honnêtement, je ne peux pas encadrer cette fête ! XD ! Mais dès lors que le Captain Swan entre en jeu, c'est comme si j'étais totalement lobotomisée et là, j'en suis au point où j'suis à la limite de l'obsession avec c'te fête ! En même temps, quand on voit les dernières crises de "fangirlisme" d' _ABC_ et de _Netflix UK/Irlande_ envahir son tumblr...ouais, lobotomisée...comme j'ai dit ! Bref...j'en suis au point où j'écoute à longueur de journée des chansons d'amour, à chercher quelle comédie romantique regarder ce soir...enfin ce sont des choses que j'ai l'habitude de faire en temps normal mais là c'est décuplé quoi !

So...j'espère que cet OS vous plaira lovely maaates !

* * *

 **You And Me**

* * *

«Voulez-vous prendre cette femme pour épouse, vivre ensemble dans le respect de la loi divine et les liens sacrés du mariage ? Promettez-vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, de l'honorer et de lui être loyal, dans la santé et la maladie ? La richesse et la pauvreté ? Et, renonçant à toute autre, de lui rester toujours fidèle, tout au long de votre vie ? ».

Emma regardait l'homme qui lui faisait face –rayonnant de bonheur– légèrement anxieuse. Son ventre se serrait, ses mains se mirent à trembler et son sourire devenait faible.

Deux longues années depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle s'apprêtait à épouser cet homme.

Le futur époux, lui, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir, répondit alors à la question du prêtre, plus souriant que jamais :

« Oui, je le veux ».

La jeune femme aurait dû être heureuse à l'entente de cette réponse mais elle fut davantage anxieuse.

Alors que l'homme de Dieu commença à lui poser la même question, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Toutes les images de leur bonheur revinrent à la surface. Ils l'avaient été…heureux. Mais à tous ses souvenirs s'ajoutèrent d'autres.

Des souvenirs heureux également. Des souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec un autre homme que celui avec qui elle s'apprêtait à finir le restant de ses jours.

Son meilleur ami. Killian.

Le regard de la jeune blonde se tourna vers la salle à la recherche de son ami. En vain. Il n'était pas là.

Une larme timide se fraya alors un chemin sur ses joues.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. La jeune femme lui avait demandé de ne pas se rendre à la cérémonie.

Du moins…ne pas s'y rendre s'il ne lui donnait pas une raison légitime à pourquoi il pensait qu'elle ne devait pas épouser cet homme.

Killian ne lui avait pas répondu. Malgré l'insistance de la jeune femme et, depuis, ils s'étaient à peine parlé.

Et en ce jour du 13 février 2016, Emma Swan était sur le point de devenir Emma Johnson. Elle savait que ce jour devrait être le plus beau de sa vie, qu'elle devait être heureuse…mais elle ne l'était pas.

Elle ne pouvait l'être sans lui. La jeune femme avait enfouie ses sentiments pour le jeune brun, s'interdisant le moindre avenir romantique avec lui.

Naïvement, la jeune blonde avait cru avoir réussi. Avoir réussi à _dé-tomber_ amoureuse de lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle se tenait sur cet autel, prête à l'épouser lui –Tom Johnson, elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Killian Jones.

Qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'être, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'être. Et ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami étaient plus forts que jamais.

« -Mademoiselle ? la sortit de ses pensées le prêtre.

-Oui ? se contenta-t-elle de répondre en rejoignant le regard de ce dernier.

-Votre réponse, précisa l'homme d'Eglise.

-Ma réponse ? répéta-t-elle confuse ».

Elsa, sa demoiselle d'honneur, s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille « oui, je le veux ».

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent aussitôt. Non elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser…elle ne voulait pas l'épouser.

« Non, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure ».

Tom et le prêtre furent tous deux étonnés par la réponse de la jeune femme. Elsa, elle, l'étaient beaucoup moins. Elle savait la nature qu'Emma éprouvait pour Killian, ou du moins qu'elle avait éprouvé pour lui dans le passé.

Elle rejoignit le regard du jeune homme, les yeux imbibés et rougis et, le cœur serré, elle lui dit :

« -Je suis désolée…je…ne peux pas t'épouser, Tom. Tu…tu vas sans doute me détester de te faire cela devant l'autel mais…je ne peux pas. Tu mérites mieux, Tom. Tu mérites d'être avec une femme qui te donne la totalité de son cœur, expliqua-t-elle en pleurant, et…je ne te l'ai jamais donné entièrement…je-

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Tom, ému. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?!

-Bien sûr que si ! Je…t'ai aimé mais…

-…pas comme tu l'aimes lui, hein ? l'interrompit-il ».

La jeune femme lui répondit par des signes de négation de la tête, les yeux larmoyants. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui faire endurer cela mais elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'elle lui avait donné complètement son cœur alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Emma plongea ses yeux une dernière fois dans les yeux bleus de Tom, de magnifiques yeux bleus oui, mais pas aussi profond que ceux de Killian. Elle s'excusa auprès de lui une dernière fois avant de quitter l'église à vive allure.

* * *

 **13 heures 45.**

Killian, assis dans le canapé de son frère, regardait encore et encore le faire-part envoyé par Emma.

 ** _Emma et Tom sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage,_**

 ** _le samedi 13 février 2016 à 14 heures en l'église Saint Mark d'Augusta._**

Près de six mois qu'elle et lui ne s'étaient adressés la parole. Six mois que le jeune brun n'avait entendu la douceur sa voix, la beauté de son rire ; six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses magnifiques yeux émeraude ou bien encore son sourire angélique.

Les six pires mois de sa vie, passés à s'enfiler bière et verre de rhum. Ou bien à manger seul _leur_ pizza préférée, seul à déguster les _grilled cheese_ tant appréciés par la blonde ou bien encore le fameux chocolat à la cannelle.

Six mois depuis ce jour où il avait demandé à Emma de ne pas épouser Tom sans même lui dire la raison pour laquelle il s'opposait à leur union.

Il avait voulu lui répondre.

 _Parce qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut…parce que je t'aime, Emma._

Les mots n'étaient pas sortis et leur chemin s'étaient séparés depuis et pas un jour ne s'était passé sans qu'il ne pense à elle.

Le jeune homme caressa le visage de la jeune blonde ou plus précisément la photo de cette dernière présente sur la carte de mariage.

« Je t'aime, Emma Swan ».

Il baisa ensuite la photo puis, attrapant la bague autour de son cou –un rubis qui avait appartenu à sa mère, le jeune brun se redressa d'un seul coup.

Sa montre affichait 13 heures 55.

« Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il tout seul. Tu ne peux pas l'épouser, Swan ! ».

Killian enfila aussitôt un jean, ses chaussures puis une chemise qu'il termina d'attacher en dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble de son frère.

Il s'apprêtait à interrompre le mariage de sa meilleure amie et, elle allait sans doute le détester pour cela.

Mais…il était perdu de toute façon. Sans elle, il n'était rien…alors, si avouer ses sentiments pouvait empêcher cette union…s'il y avait la moindre chance que cela fonctionne, le brun devait la saisir.

« _FUUUUCK_ ! pesta le brun. Allez bandes d'abrutis ! ajouta-t-il en klaxonnant ».

14 heures 10.

Il y avait toujours autant de circulation et Killian n'avait avancé que de cinq mètres. Il décida alors de reculer légèrement et réussit, avec un peu de difficulté, à se garer.

Le jeune brun n'était pas prêt à rater sa chance à cause d'un embouteillage. L'église était à plus de trente minutes à pieds, mais il s'en fichait…il avait besoin de répondre enfin à la question d'Emma.

Killian arriva sur le parvis de l'église à 14 heures 25, totalement essoufflé. Il reprit rapidement son souffle, ainsi que ses esprits, et ouvrit les portes de l'église vivement.

Mais c'est une église déserte qu'il trouva derrière les portes. Les petites balconnières de fleurs étaient toujours accrochées aux bancs de l'édifice religieux.

Il était trop tard.

Emma était mariée à Tom à présent, certainement en route pour leur destination paradisiaque de lune de miel.

Les yeux de Killian laissèrent s'échapper des larmes, d'abord timides puis beaucoup moins. Le jeune homme sortit, trainant des pieds, de l'église, le cœur brisé comme jamais.

Mais tout était de sa faute. Si son cœur était aujourd'hui brisé comme il l'était, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez courageux pour lui avouer ses sentiments lorsque Emma lui avait demandé la raison de son opposition à leur mariage, à elle et Tom.

Elle aurait très bien pu l'envoyer balader, lui dire que celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde c'était Tom mais au moins, il aurait essayé.

Et maintenant, la femme de sa vie, celle qui avait donné un sens tout nouveau à l'amour ainsi qu'à sa vie, était celle d'un autre. Un homme qui avait été beaucoup moins idiot que lui d'ailleurs.

Killian n'avait même pas le courage de rentrer chez lui. Rentrer chez lui, seul, au beau milieu de la campagne du Maine.

C'était pourtant ce qui l'attendait. Une vie de célibataire éternel –parce que jamais il ne pourrait aimer une autre femme qu'elle– dans cette maison bien trop vide au beau milieu de la nature où ses voisins les plus proches demeuraient à plus de deux kilomètres.

Il rentra finalement chez lui, après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à rouler, vers à peu près 22 heures.

Emma l'attendait, sa robe blanche salie par la boue, sur le perron de sa maison. Aussitôt avait-elle entendu le bruit du moteur qu'elle s'était relevée, prête à lui courir dans les bras.

Mais elle ne courut pas, elle se contenta de marcher calmement et, dès que leur regard se rejoignirent, elle laissa échapper :

« Killian ».

De son côté, le jeune brun n'en revenait pas. Etait-elle réellement en face de lui ? Ou bien était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours.

Il regarda sa robe. Légèrement déchirée au bas ainsi que salie. Comment avait-elle pu abîmer sa robe ainsi ? Ou plus pertinent…pourquoi se trouvait-elle devant sa maison alors qu'elle était censée être en partance pour une destination tropicale ?

« -Emma, finit-il par dire en s'avançant. Co…ta robe, comment as-tu fais cela ? Pourquoi…

-Et bien, répondit Emma en souriant timidement, je suppose que marcher dans la campagne n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'on porte une robe blanche.

-Tu…tu…tu répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils, tu as marché jusqu'ici ?!

-Oui. Je…ma voiture est tombée en panne, j'ai continué à pieds, précisa Emma en s'approchant de lui ».

Le jeune homme regardait son amie, incrédule. Il savait qu'elle pouvait être têtue lorsqu'elle s'y mettait…mais marcher à pieds dans la campagne du Maine…ainsi habillée ! Il se dirigea alors vers sa porte d'entrée et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« -Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? lui demanda-t-il en enfonçant la clef dans la serrure. Je serais venu te chercher, _love_.

-Il n'y avait pas de réseau.

-Ah…et, pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrée pour m'attendre à l'intérieur ? Tu sais où est la clef de secours pourtant.

-Je…commença Emma en baissant sa tête avec de rejoindre ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Je ne pensais pas que tu…voudrais de moi chez toi, que j'y serais la bienvenue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, _love_ ?! Tu seras **toujours** la bienvenue chez moi, déclara-t-il en souriant.

- _Aye_ , rit-elle légèrement. Mais…la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé, je…je t'ai dit de ne plus t'approcher de moi si tu n'acceptais pas le fait que…Tom et moi nous nous marions. Tu aurais pu ne plus vouloir affaire à moi, Killian ».

Emma posa sa main sur celle de Killian alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, conduisant leur regard à se croiser, à se noyer l'un dans l'autre. Elle se mit alors à bégayer, elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais le jeune homme discernait son anxiété de par ses joues rosies.

« Chuuut, Swan, lui dit-il en replaçant une mèche rebelle échappée de son chignon, juste…entres. Tu devrais prendre une douche et mettre des habits chauds sur toi, _love_. Et après…tu…je…balbultia le brun. Nous verrons au moment venu ».

* * *

Une fois rentrés, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain tandis que Killian, lui, se rendit dans sa chambre afin de lui récupérer serviettes ainsi que vêtement de rechange.

La jeune blonde avait détaché son chignon lorsque le brun fit surface dans la salle d'eau, lui faisant signe qu'il avait posé le nécessaire sur le couvercle de la panière à linge. Alors qu'il était sur le point de quitter la pièce, il fut stoppé par la voix d'Emma :

« -Killian ?

-Mmh, _love_? dit-il en se retournant. Besoin…de quelque chose ?

-Je…j'ai besoin de ton aide pour…défaire mon corset, répliqua la blonde, légèrement gênée.

-Ooh, oui…bien sûr ».

Emma attrapa ses cheveux et les mit sur le côté pour faciliter le délaçage de son corset. Une idée d'Elsa ce maudit corset !

 _Tu seras magnifique, Emma ! Je te l'assure !_

Elle ne put refuser lorsqu'Anna, la sœur d'Elsa, rejoint la partie. Il en dépendait de la survie de son audition.

Mais finalement, la jeune femme trouva un avantage à ce corset : la partie délaçage par Killian. Elle pouvait sentir, une fois par-ci une fois par-là, ses doigts chauds frôler la peau de son dos. Ces simples frôlements avaient le don de la faire perdre peu à peu pieds. Le brun ne prit pas assez de temps au goût de la jeune femme pour la libérer de son corset puisqu'il quitta la salle de bain après seulement deux minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Killian prépara des _grilled cheese_ tout en écoutant un album de Lifehouse en même temps. Un C.D. qu'Emma lui avait d'ailleurs, pour son anniversaire…quatre ans auparavant.

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée lorsqu'Emma fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Les vêtements prêtés par Killian –un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt des Whitecaps– étaient légèrement grands sur elle mais ils avaient le mérite d'être secs.

« -Je t'ai préparé des _grilled cheese_ , love, déclara le brun.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû…tu…répondit Emma en s'approchant de la table de la pièce. Merci, Killian ».

Ils s'installèrent tous deux autour de la table et commencèrent à manger. Les deux jeunes gens ne s'échangèrent que des regards durant le repas…pas le moindre mot.

Si la musique ne tournait pas dans le salon, la maison aurait été plongée dans un silence pesant pendant plus de dix minutes après le repas.

Emma cherchait les mots, elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait…que ses sentiments étaient la raison de sa présence ici. Chez lui. Killian plongea encore plus intensément son regard dans le sien lorsque la jeune blonde posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant tendrement ses doigts.

« Ki…Killian, je…balbutia Emma. Si…si je suis venue ici, c'est que…j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je…n'ai pas épousé Tom ».

Le jeune brun avait bien comprit cela. Aujourd'hui était censé être le jour de son mariage –sa robe de mariée le rappelait d'ailleurs- mais elle était assise dans sa cuisine au lieu d'être dans un avion pour célébrer ce nouveau bonheur. Il resserra alors un peu plus ses doigts des siens et lui demanda, la gorge nouée :

« -Pourquoi ? A-t-il fait…ou dit quelque chose pour…que tu changes d'avis ?

-Oh non, il n'a rien fait, rétorqua la blonde. Je…c'est à propos de moi. Je…quand…quand j'étais devant l'autel, je…je ne me sentais pas heureuse, ajouta-t-elle les yeux larmoyants. Et pourtant, j'aurais dû l'être, non ? Je veux dire, une femme doit être le jour de son mariage. Puis j'ai… ».

Emma se stoppa net, reprenant sa respiration en soufflant, les yeux rougis par les larmes. Le jeune homme se déplaça alors à ses côtés puis, caressant avec douceur ses mains, l'invita à continuer :

« La vérité c'est que…même si je l'ai aimé, je ne…ne lui ai jamais donné mon cœur entièrement, Killian, avoua Emma. Je ne pouvais pas….je ne pouvais pas parce que…parce que mon cœur appartenait à un autre homme. J'ai essayé d'enfouir mes sentiments pour cet homme et j'ai cru avoir réussi durant un p'tit moment, mais j'ai échoué…lamentablement et, alors que j'étais devant l'autel…j'ai pensé à lui et je l'ai cherché dans l'église mais…mais il n'était pas là, continua Emma en essuyant ses larmes avant d'attraper son bras. TU n'étais pas là, Killian ».

Killian manqua un battement. Venait-elle réellement de dire que l'homme qu'elle cherchait dans l'église, c'était lui ? Ce même homme pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments ? Sentiments qui l'avaient finalement poussée à annuler son mariage avec Tom ?

Le jeune brun était toujours bouche bée face à la révélation de son amie. Son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais et, il ne savait que dire…mais il devait dire quelque chose, il le devait. Tout en rougissant et se grattant l'oreille, il répondit enfin en bégayant :

« -Je…tu…euh…m…je suis désolé, _love_. Je ne sais pas com-

-…tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, le coupa Emma en déglutissant ».

Emma était sur le point de continuer lorsque Killian se leva de sa chaise et, après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux, il lui dit en rejoignant son regard :

« -Je suis allé à l'église tout à l'heure, Swan.

-Tu…tu es venu ? s'exclama Emma, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Aye, love._ Et…j'étais venu pour répondre à la question à laquelle je n'ai pas pu te répondre il y a six mois, Emma…parce que…j'avais peur, confessa-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Si je ne voulais pas que tu l'épouses, _love_ …ce n'était pas qu'il était un mauvais gars, il est même plutôt gentil. C'était parce que…je t'aime, Emma Swan ».

La jeune femme émit un petit rire et se leva à son tour, posant ses mains sur le torse de Killian. Les joues rosies et les yeux toujours imbibés de larmes, elle murmura d'une voix joyeuse :

« -Alors….tu m'aimes ?

-Aye, _love,_ lui dit-il en câlinant ses joues. Je t'aime…de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

-Tant mieux, parce que…je t'aime aussi, Killian ».

Elle lui sourit et approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Killian, les effleurant timidement. Le jeune brun, lui, descendit instinctivement ses bras et les enroula autour de la taille d'Emma, la rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

Leur baiser fut tout d'abord chaste et doux mais très vite les deux amants cédèrent à la passion qui les consumait, libérant alors des années de sentiments refoulés. Les mains d'Emma remontèrent peu à peu vers la nuque du jeune brun, caressant du bout de ses doigts ses cheveux velouteux.

Leurs se détachèrent timidement mais les bouches des deux amants restaient tous deux même dans une certaine proximité. Alors front contre front, Emma l'enlaça tendrement et chuchota :

« Ne me laisses plus partir, Killian ».

L'intéressé s'éloigna légèrement et prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe. De ses doigts, il lui caressait avec amour ses joues et répondit enfin, les yeux illuminés par le bonheur :

« J'ai fait cette erreur une fois, _love_ …je ne la referais pas. Je te le promets ».

Elle tomba dans ses bras et, instinctivement, ils se mirent tous deux à danser au son d'une musique qu'ils appréciaient tous deux particulièrement – _You and Me_ de Lifehouse.

Sa tête reposée sur la poitrine de Killian et caressant son dos de sa main droite, la jeune femme se mit soudainement à rire. Le jeune brun confus, mais amusé, lui demanda alors :

« -Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, _my love_ ?

-La chanson, dit-elle en redressant sa tête pour plonger son regard dans ses iris. Tu te rappelles de cette fois où tu es monté sur scène pour la chanter ? Que…tu as failli te casser la jambe en sautant du podium.

- _Aye_ , rit-il légèrement. Je…ma tête s'en souvient. Mais…il parait que l'on fait parfois des choses folles lorsqu'on est amoureux.

-De quoi ?! s'exclama la blonde en écarquillant les yeux. Mais…euh…c'était il y a plus de cinq ans ! Tu…tu étais…

-…Cinq ans, 3 mois et 28 jours précisément, Emma, la coupa Killian. Et oui, j'étais déjà complètement, éperdument amoureux de toi et, euh…balbutia-t-il en se grattant l'oreille, je reconnais que c'était stupide de sauter ainsi…mais j'avais voulu attirer ton attention ».

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait réussi à attirer son attention ce fameux soir mais certainement pas comme il avait pu se l'imaginer (parce que bien sûr, elle aussi en était déjà amoureuse). Sans compter qu'il avait attiré bien plus que son attention…mais celle de toute la salle.

La chanson arrivait à sa fin et les deux jeunes amoureux continuaient de danser. Tout en souriant à l'élue de son cœur, Killian lui chantonna :

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

Ils s'aimaient, ils s'étaient toujours aimés et aujourd'hui, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient exactement là où ils appartenaient…dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A la fin de l'album, ils partirent tous deux se coucher, s'endormant lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain –jour de Saint Valentin– Emma s'était réveillée avec l'agréable surprise d'un petit déjeuner au lit mais cela fut bien le seul extra qu'ils s'autorisèrent.

Et pourtant, ils ne désiraient rien de plus que de profiter l'un de l'autre, sortirent dehors et montrer aux yeux de tous leur amour. Mais la jeune femme venait tout juste de rompre avec Tom et elle ne se voyait absolument pas fêté ce jour spécial en sachant que par sa faute, il se retrouvait seul.

Elle et Killian auront d'autres jours pour fêter leur amour, non ? D'autres Saint-Valentin. Regarder la télévision et passer toute la journée en pyjama ne demandaient pas non plus de grands efforts.

Cinq ans plus tard, Emma et Killian s'étaient mariés et vivaient heureux dans une grande maison familiale dans la banlieue de Boston. Le genre de vie qu'Emma avait rêvé avoir lorsqu'elle était petite fille, avec la petite clôture blanche.

Quant à Tom, il resta ami avec la jeune blonde et son mari et, il la remercia même de lui avoir ouvert à lui aussi les yeux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux aimaient mais ils n'avaient jamais été faits l'un pour l'autre et sans le réveil d'Emma quant à ses sentiments…il ne serait certainement pas l'homme heureux qu'il était aujourd'hui…marié à un ami de Killian : Jefferson.

* * *

So... ** _You and Me,_** de Lifehouse est la chanson dont je me suis légèrement inspirée pour cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, lovely mates ! Une petite review s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
